


Everything In My Power

by PrincessPersephone123



Series: The Gift of A Friend [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Arthur makes some questionable decisions, Camelot, Doctor Who References, Gen, Gwen and Merlin are friendship goals, Gwen loves Merlin, Hogwarts References, Hurt Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Magic Reveal, Magic Revealed, Merlin's Magic Revealed (Merlin), Post-Magic Reveal, Protective Gwen, The Greatest Sorcerer Ever To Walk The Earth, the once and future king, the once and future queen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-27 11:18:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17765801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessPersephone123/pseuds/PrincessPersephone123
Summary: It has been three years since Merlin was banished from Camelot and Arthur and Gwen would have liked to say that it got easier each passing day.But the truth was, every day it got harder and harder to bear the pain of missing their dearest friend, Merlin.





	1. Chapter 1

Merlin had woken up to a new day in Camelot and he was late as always to serve King Arthur and Queen Guinevere. As he rushed into their chambers, he saw that they had already consumed breakfast and Arthur had rolled his eyes at Merlin's tardiness and Gwen had just giggled at Merlin's excuses for being late. Then Arthur had ordered Merlin to pack a picnic,get the picnic materials ready and saddle up the horses because he wanted to have a romantic picnic with his beloved wife Gwen, without any rowdy knights or unnecessary disturbances and had also insisted that Merlin, his manservant come along with them. Merlin had just rolled his eyes at the romantic couple and had gone to make the necessary arrangements for his friends to take some well deserved time off and relax with each other. Arthur and Gwen had been so busy running and ruling the kingdom fairly and justly, that they didn't spend as much as time as they did together when they were in courtship. But Arthur and Gwen still understood each other and loved each other, and Camelot was certain that they never had seen two people who loved each other, as their beloved King and Queen did. 

Then Arthur, Gwen and Merlin had ridden together into the forest for the picnic and on their way they fell into a pattern of easy chatting and friendly bickering that was the result of years of solid friendship and mutual trust between the three of them. They had first talked about State matters and asked Merlin for his opinion and then Arthur had asked how Merlin's mother Hunith was doing in Ealdor and Gwen had suggested that Merlin should take some time off and go see his mother and Arthur had agreed with Gwen's suggestion. Normally, Arthur wouldn't agree to Merlin taking a day off, but Arthur had a soft spot for Hunith, who was kind, gentle and had been like a mother to him during his stay in Ealdor. They talked and talked as Arthur ranted about Gwaine's idiotic antics, Merlin commented on the servants lives in the castle and Gwen bought up tidbits of juicy gossip that circulated around the kingdom. The Trio had then found a perfect spot, a few shady trees overlooking a river and Merlin had begun to set up the picnic materials with the help of Gwen and with no help from the Royal Prat whatsoever. Then Merlin had retired behind a tree to give the couple some space, but Gwen did not allow him to do that. She had yanked Merlin down with surprising strength and insisted that he spend the picnic with them. When Merlin and Arthur began to protest 'It's supposed to be a romantic picnic, Guinevere!', Gwen had given them scary looks which made them shut up and obey her. 

But then it all happened so fast as a gang of dangerous bandits had suddenly come out of nowhere and started attacking them. Arthur had immediately got on his feet and brandished his sword as he started defending his wife and his friends against the bandits. Merlin tried to get Gwen to safety but she wasn't going to leave her husband, Arthur fighting the bandits all alone and she started using her basic fighting skills she had learned from Elyan to fight off the bandits as she punched the face of one bandit who dared to come near her. Merlin was helping his friends fight against the bandits by avoiding and ducking the bandits punched and subtly using his magic to trip up the bandits and make them unconscious. But that wasn't enough. The bandits outnumbered them, three to ten and Merlin watched helplessly as Arthur put up a valiant fight against three bandits who had him cornered and a struggling Gwen who was captured by a sneering bandit who was whispering something unpleasant into her ear. 

Merlin knew he had to use it but he wondered whether there was any other way to escape this horrible situation. As he looked around what at what was happening, he knew he had no choice but to use his magic to save his closest friends from danger and death.

Before he could think things through, Merlin's voice rang clearly and loudly throughout the forest "If you value your lives, you will cease fighting."

Merlin realized that all the bandits had stopped fighting and looked at the tall and gangly boy in the middle of the forest. Merlin could hear Arthur's incredulous voice say out loud "Merlin, what the hell are you doing?"

"Trust me." muttered Merlin as he looked at Arthur and gave him a slight nod.

The bandit leader raised his eyebrows as he said mockingly "Look, boys. This worthless servant boy thinks he can fight us all."

The bandits started laughing loudly and Merlin said in a low and warning tone "Last chance."

The bandit leader started laughing as he eyed Merlin in disbelief "You don't even have a sword."

Merlin sighed, as he felt his heart beat louder than a drum, and the gravity of what he was about to do settled upon him like the mist as he growled in an harsh and unforgivable voice that Arthur and Gwen had never heard him use.

"I don't need one."

And with those words, Merlin's incredible sea blue eyes flashed a pure magical gold as the bandits were flung across the air and tossed onto the floor, each and every one of them unconscious. The air of the forest vibrated and thrummed with the power, strength and the energy of Merlin's magic and Merlin stood quietly for a moment, as he understood the exact consequences of what he had just done. Merlin had used magic. Merlin had used magic to save his closest friends. Merlin had used his magic to save his friends, in front of his friends. His friends, who happened to be the King and Queen of Camelot, a kingdom famed for its hatred of magic users and the practice of sorcery.

Oh heavens above, bless him now.

Before Merlin could say or do anything, Arthur's voice filled with anger and disbelief echoed throughout the forest "Sorcerer!!!"

"Arthur, I can explain -" began Merlin anxiously, recoiling at the anger and the fear that had painted his best friend's face.

"No need!" snapped Arthur, gritting his teeth "You - I thought we - You are all that is evil in this world!"

"What? I just saved your life dollophead -"

"Silence!" yelled Arthur, his lips quivering and his heart filled with the pain of betrayal as he drew his sword and pointed it towards Merlin. "You are an enemy of Camelot and you will be treated as such."

"Arthur what are you -"

But before Arthur could do anything to Merlin, someone had run forward and put herself between Arthur and Merlin, shielding Merlin from Arthur's anger as she said fiercely "If you want to kill Merlin, you have to kill me too!"

"Guinevere!" exclaimed Arthur in shock as he looked at his wife.

"Gwen, what the hell are you doing?" hissed Merlin, his eyes wide in disbelief.

"Saving your life." replied Gwen as she stood tall between Merlin and Arthur and glared at Arthur fiercely.

"Arthur Pendragon!" began Gwen in a shrilly voice which made Merlin wince, Arthur take a step back scared, and all the birds fly out of their nests in the trees "How dare you accuse Merlin of being an enemy of Camelot! I am absolutely disgusted! Merlin has been nothing but a big sweetheart!!!"

"Sweetheart? Guinevere, Merlin is a sorcerer! He lied to us! He lied to me!" protested Arthur weakly under Gwen's fierce glare and Merlin thought that it was rather laughable that the most powerful king of all the five kingdoms was scared to death of his angry wife.

"Of course he lied! What did you expect? Your stupid father's laws of hatred would have given him a death sentence." said Gwen scoffing at Arthur "He lied to protect himself you absolute moron!"

Arthur was taken aback at Guinevere's language as he exclaimed "Guinevere!"

"Don't you 'Guinevere' me!" snapped Gwen her brown eyes sparkling dangerously "Merlin is not evil! He saved our lives, Arthur! He saved our lives and you repay him by declaring him an enemy of Camelot!"

"I don't know!" yelled Arthur running his hand through his golden locks "I don't know Merlin anymore. For all we know, he could be trying to take over the throne of Camelot!"

Before Gwen could say anything, Merlin stepped in "I don't want your throne! I've never wanted your throne! You can bloody keep your pompous royal throne!"

"Arthur, don't be an idiot." said Gwen, trying to make Arthur see reason "If Merlin wanted your crown, wouldn't he have killed you a long time back?"

Arthur looked at Merlin with undecipherable expression "I've been taught that sorcery is evil."

"There is no evil in sorcery. Only in the hearts of men." replied Merlin trying to make Arthur understand. "Arthur, I - let me explain."

"Who are you?" asked Arthur, his voice emotionless.

"I am Merlin but the druids call me Emrys." said Merlin with a sigh 

"The druids?" asked Arthur curiously "What do they have to do with you?"

"I - well - um -" stammered Merlin not knowing how to reveal all the prophecies to Arthur.

"Oh get on with it Merlin, we don't have all day." snapped Arthur impatiently.

"Well, according to the druids, I am the greatest sorcerer to ever walk the earth and well - you - are the once and future king who will unite the land of Albion with me by your side, guiding you and protecting you." said Merlin wondering how Arthur and Gwen would react to this.

Arthur looked at Merlin and scoffed at his words "You? I'm pretty sure I don't need your help in ruling Albion Merlin and I certainly don't need your protection."

"Is that so?" asked Merlin quietly but there was a hint of danger to his voice "You are standing here in front of me, living and breathing because I have saved your life over and over again, countless times."

Arthur stayed quiet and Gwen asked Merlin "Emrys? What does that mean?"

"It means 'immortal'." replied Merlin in a sardonic tone.

"Does this mean - does it - " gasped Gwen as she looked at Merlin in sympathy.

"That I can never die?" suggested Merlin with a hint of a sad smile "Yes, it does."

There was a few moments of quietness in which all three of them pondered in silence not knowing what to say to such a revelation. What do you say to someone who will outlive everyone he loves? What do you say to someone who helplessly watches the people he loves age and die? What do you say to someone whose constant companion is loneliness and who knows that nothing good can last forever?

Finally, after a few moments of stricken silence, Arthur spoke up "Why did you choose to practice magic in Camelot?"

"I did not choose to practice magic. I was born with it!" spat Merlin the anger and the frustration that he had locked up deep inside unleashing as his eyes glowed gold and Gwen and Arthur looked at him with their eyes widened "Do you think I would choose to practice something that would get me killed? This is who I am, this is who I always have been and this is who I always will be and I can't help it!"

"Have you ever not tried practicing it?" suggested Arthur as he swallowed nervously.

"Have you ever tried not using your right arm?" suggested Merlin cocking his head to the side and suddenly the light breeze around them turned into a strong wind "I am magic. I will always be part of magic and magic will always be a part of me."

"Do you know what it feels to be a monster? To be ashamed of how you were born? To have to hide who you are?" asked Merlin his voice trembling and his eyes shining with tears "Do you know how it feels to be hunted down and killed for something you were born with, something that you didn't choose to have?"

Merlin looked at his friends and saw that tears were slipping down Gwen's face and Arthur's face was pained and hurt. 

"Why did you do it? Why did you come to Camelot and protect me with your magic?" asked Arthur his voice cracking in pain.

"I came to Camelot because people in Ealdor were getting suspicious of me. I came to Camelot to find the purpose for my gifts." said Merlin honestly and with tear filled eyes he looked straight at Arthur "I found the purpose of my magic was to protect you. I stayed to protect you because you are my best friend and I couldn't bear to lose you."

Tears started slipping down Merlin's cheeks and Merlin brushed it away hastily as he saw Arthur looking at him with a pained and distressed expression that he had never seen Arthur wear before.

"So what are you going to now?" asked Merlin, trying to keep his voice steady and strong as he smiled weakly at his best friend "My life is in your hands, Arthur Pendragon."

Arthur clenched his jaw at Merlin's words and Gwen started sobbing "No, Arthur please don't hurt him! He's our friend!"

"Hey, don't cry." said Merlin in a comforting tone as he put his hand on her shoulder "I knew this was going to happen at some point in my life. This always happens."

"I'm sorry. We're sorry, Merlin! All this time, you were alone and you had to hide your magic -" sobbed Gwen, tears rolling down her cheeks as she hugged Merlin.

Merlin hugged her back feeling tears prick his own eyes "Hey, it's okay. It's okay. You're my friend Gwen. You're always and completely forgiven."

"Merlin" said Arthur, his tone heavy hearted and distressed.

"Arthur." said Merlin with a small smile as he nodded back.

"I thought you were my friend." said Arthur looking at Merlin the pain of betrayal evident in his eyes.

"I'm still the same person you always knew." replied Merlin with a little sigh.

"I - I - Merlin." said Arthur, unable to say anything in response to that and then looked at Gwen and then Merlin "I'm not going to kill you."

"You're not?" asked Merlin and Gwen together 

"No. You saved my life and Guinevere's life and I owe you a debt of gratitude." began Arthur in a serious and solemn tone "Therefore I will spare your life."

"But?" asked Merlin, sensing there was more to the eye than it seemed.

Arthur's lips twitched because Merlin knew him so well and yet it hurt so bad. Arthur's cornflower blue eyes penetrated into Merlin's cerulean blue eyes "I trusted you and you lied to me. Out of everyone - everyone I loved and trusted turned their back on me - you were the only one I trusted most in the world Merlin!"

Merlin could not say a word for Arthur's words had moved him to speechlessness and Arthur looked at him sadly "I don't want to see you dead Merlin." Arthur paused as he took a deep breath trying to ready himself for the words he never wanted to say "But I don't ever want to see your face again. I cannot look on you every day."

It felt like the world had stopped turning because Merlin's whole world had skidded into a screeching halt as he croaked out "What do you mean?"

"Merlin, you are banished from the kingdom of Camelot and you will return on the pain of death." said Arthur emotionlessly but Merlin could see Arthur's bottom lip trembling and his eyes shining with uncried tears.

"No, no, no!" protested Merlin walking towards Arthur but Arthur took a step back "I cannot - I have to be by your side."

"That is my decision." replied Arthur stonily, his eyes not quite meeting Merlin's own.

"Arthur, please, where will he go?" asked Gwen taken aback as she looked at Arthur and then Merlin.

Merlin felt himself crumble as he realized that Arthur was being serious and Arthur looked at Merlin as he said to him, his voice shaking with remorse "I am sorry. I am truly sorry."

Merlin stared at Arthur in disbelief and remorse, the man who he had saved countless times, the man who he shared a great destiny with, the man who he called his best friend, and the man who he loved. He stared at Arthur for one last time as he drank in and memorized every little detail about his best friend, his perfectly chiseled jaw, his golden blonde locks, his sweet blue eyes and his tanned skin. He felt everything inside him shudder as he realized that this would be the last time he would see Arthur Pendragon, the man who he had shared adventures with, laughed and talked with. 

"Your wish is my command Your Majesty." said Merlin as he bowed properly before Arthur making Arthur flinch "But before I go, please promise me something."

"Anything." agreed Gwen before Arthur could open his mouth.

"Promise me that you will not harm my mother and Gaius." said Merlin in a steely and cold voice "Give me your word that you will not lay a finger on them."

Arthur nodded at Merlin "You have my word."

Merlin nodded and then sighed as he looked at Gwen and Arthur and smiled at them "Goodbye my oldest friends."

He then turned around and started walking away from them but he heard footsteps running towards him and a hand grabbed his arm and he turned around to see Gwen with tears in her eyes "Merlin, I'm sorry. I wish there was something I could do."

"Actually there is one thing." said Merlin quietly and Gwen nodded eagerly "Take care of Arthur for me."

Gwen looked at him for a few moments and then nodded her head "I promise I'll take care of him."

"It's time for me to go Gwen." said Merlin quietly but with a gentle smile at his first friend in Camelot.

"You won't forget me, won't you?" asked Gwen chewing on her lip worriedly.

Merlin smiled at Gwen as he pulled her into a hug "Forget you? Never. You were my first real friend in Camelot. And that means so much to me."

"I'll do everything in my power to bring magic back to Camelot, Merlin." said Gwen hugging Merlin back fiercely "You have stood by me through so much and now it's my turn."

"You have already done too much for me Gwen." said Merlin as he broke the hug and looked fondly at Gwen "Thank you."

Gwen looked at Merlin sadly and then Merlin pressed a final, goodbye kiss to her forehead and then walked away from the King and Queen of Camelot without looking back. Merlin knew that from this moment on his life had changed. Merlin had no idea where he was going and he had no idea what he was going to do now. For the first time, in a long time, Merlin felt truly helpless, lost and desperate.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens in Camelot after Merlin's banishment?

It has been three years since Merlin was banished from Camelot and Arthur and Gwen would have liked to say that it got easier each passing day.

But the truth was, every day it got harder and harder to bear the pain of missing their dearest friend, Merlin.

That fateful day, Arthur and Gwen had ridden back in immensely cold silence to Camelot without Merlin by their side. On their way home, they had begun to miss Merlin's laughter and clever remarks and warm smile. They had ridden in uncomfortable silence, Arthur stealing awkward glances at his wife Gwen who held her chin up high refused to look at her husband and meet his eyes with her own tear filled ones. And finally as they entered the castle, questions arose as to where the faithful manservant of King Arthur was and gossip began spreading like wildfire. Arthur and Gwen had retired to their chambers for the night without answering any questions regarding the whereabouts of their friend. And that night had been the beginning of rocky fights and stormy silences for Arthur and Gwen as they fought with each other, both their opposite ideals clashing. They still remember that night clear as a crystal.

_"Guinevere" said Arthur gently trying to get his stubborn wife to pay attention to him "Guinevere. Gwen!"_

_At that Gwen who had been brushing her hair, had twirled around as she faced Arthur "Don't call me that! Only Merlin, only Merlin gets to call me that!"_

_Arthur looked at her, his face contorted with pain"I - you - please talk to me."_

_"About what Arthur? About the fact that you banished my only real friend in Camelot because he saved our lives with magic?" asked Guinevere, looking at Arthur in disbelief  "YOU WERE GOING TO KILL HIM!!!"_

_"I wasn't thinking - it was acting on anger and impulse!" said Arthur as he faced an angry looking Gwen "And lower your voice for gods sake!"_

_"Oh you'll do what?" snapped Gwen smartly and fiercely "Will you execute me for treason?"_

_"Don't be ridiculous." sighed Arthur, running his hand through his hair "I love you, I'll never do that to you."_

_Gwen calmed down a little at Arthur's words as she sighed "Arthur, he saved our lives."_

_"I know." said Arthur nodding his head in agreement "And I am grateful -" Gwen snorted in an unladylike manner at that but Arthur decided to ignore her and continue "It's just I'm confused - I don't know what to think anymore - He's a sorcerer Guinevere!"_

_"He's Merlin." insisted Gwen with her big brown adorable eyes "The Merlin who likes calling you silly names, the Merlin who helped to get the charges of sorcery dropped against me, the Merlin who drank poison for you, the Merlin who is sweet and kind and too good for this world."_

_"That's just it!" exclaimed Arthur throwing his hands up in the air "What parts of our friendship were real? What parts of him were genuine? Why would he want to save me, the son of the King who murders every one of his kind?"_

_Arthur looked at Gwen "I have so many questions, Guinevere."_

_"And instead of seeking answers from him, you banished him." replied Guinevere bitterly as she picked up her hairbrush._

_"It was for his own good and the good of the kingdom!" said Arthur  in protest"I had no choice."_

_"In life you always have a choice. Sometimes, it's easier to pretend that you don't." said Guinevere in a sad yet smart tone and Arthur cursed himself for marrying a smart woman who didn't hold back anything from him._

_"Guinevere, it's just - you don't understand." said Arthur at last, not knowing what else to say._

_"The man I married was brave. The man I wanted to rule beside as Queen was not a coward." said Guinevere looking at Arthur in disappointment that made Arthur's stomach recoil "I promised Merlin that I will do everything in my power to fix this. You're either with me or against me."_

_"Guinevere, please -"_

_"Choose wisely, Arthur. I warn you, if you are against me you would have lost not just one but two people who you love dearly." said Guinevere coldly._

The next day, Arthur and Gwen had ignored each other, choosing to eat breakfast alone and to attend their duties personally. Arthur found it incredibly odd and heart-aching when he realized that Merlin would not be serving as his manservant anymore. It wasn't just losing a manservant, it was losing a friend. Although George was impressive and efficient, he found himself missing the idiotic 'rise and shine' phrases, the warm smile Merlin would give Arthur which made him feel that only both of them knew a secret that wasn't supposed to be known. He missed Merlin's stupid jokes and Merlin's sharp wit. He missed Merlin's surprising intelligence and - well - occasional pieces of wisdom which he bestowed upon Arthur with eyes of an old man that had suffered and endured. He missed Merlin's annoying whistling, humming, singing and hiccuping and most of all he was so annoyed that he missed Merlin so much and it had been only one day of Merlin's banishment. That led him to wonder how he would cope with the rest of his days without Merlin by his side and he pushed that thought aside quickly as it had come. He was determined not to miss Merlin. He was a sorcerer and worse of all he had lied to Arthur. He had betrayed his trust. Arthur was determined not to miss such a person as he gritted his teeth and absorbed himself in his work.

Arthur and Gwen had both avoided the questions of where Merlin was and the gossip grew wild and juicy. But Arthur and Gwen did have the courtesy to visit Gaius and tell him the news about Merlin's banishment. The old man had been worried sick about where Merlin was and when Arthur with a toneless voice expressed that Merlin was banished from Camelot, Gaius stared at both of them in disbelief and Arthur was sure that there had been tears shining in his eyes. Gaius then had proceeded to nod and ask whether he was in trouble to which Arthur had replied and told him that his position in the Royal Court was secure. Gaius had then asked them both to give him some privacy and as they closed the door of the physician's chambers they heard an audible broken sob from inside. 

As the days went by, Arthur missed Merlin and even though the knights who were Merlin's closest friends Lancelot and Gwaine pestered Arthur over and over again for information about Merlin, he maintained a firm facade and never gave in. He knew that they deserved to know what truly happened to Merlin, but deep down inside Arthur didn't have the heart to tell them. He didn't want to tell them because he knew although they had sworn to serve and protect the King of Camelot, their loyalty lay with Merlin who had seen the potential in them and fought for a chance for them to be who they were today. And he knew once Lancelot and Gwaine heard about what happened to Merlin they would choose Merlin over the King they swore to protect. And so, Arthur didn't want to create a battle of allegiances. He wanted to run the kingdom peacefully and smoothly even if it meant getting the stink eye from Sir Lancelot and getting extra hard beating in the training field from Sir Gwaine.

Everything had changed in the kingdom of Camelot after Merlin's banishment.

For instance, Gaius, although he served Arthur faithfully as a royal adviser was now more stiff and formal with him. Gaius who had treated him like his own son had begun behaving around Arthur the way Gaius behaved around the late King Uther Pendragon. He would advise and obey orders but there would be a fearful air of 'You know best, My Lord' with Gaius. Arthur didn't like how Gaius behaved, he had always looked up to the man as his own father but what could he do? Arthur was to blame because he had banished Merlin, Gaius' ward who was like a son to him. Arthur and Gwen had begun visiting Gaius and learning about everything that Merlin had done to save Arthur and the kingdom of Camelot. Gaius told them about Merlin's arrival in Camelot, how he had seen a man been executed for performing magic and how he had sworn to keep it a secret. Gaius told Arthur and Gwen about the prophecies of the druids and the riddles of the dragon who had lived below the castle. Gaius told them how Merlin and Arthur were destined to bring greatness to Albion together because they were two sides of the same coin. Gaius would tell them how at the beginning Merlin wanted to be recognized for his talents but as time went on he found something much more important - and that was protecting Arthur, his best friend from harm and danger. Gaius would narrate tales of how Merlin would run to Arthur's rescue without thinking twice of his own life and Arthur felt overwhelmed and wondered what he had done to deserve such unconditional loyalty from Merlin.  And every time Gaius would finish the story, Arthur would find tears prickling in his eyes and feel his heart breaking into pieces because he had rewarded such admirable loyalty with banishment. 

The knights of Camelot would look glum on the training fields and Arthur noticed how Leon, Elyan, Lancelot, Percival and Gwaine would look out into the side of the training field to see whether a familiar grinning figure with bright scarves was standing there but they would see nothing and their shoulders would slump in worry. Arthur had noticed how the knights had taken to training extra hard, and while he appreciated that they were so focused, he saw that the training was a way to let out the frustration and the worry they all had for Merlin. When Arthur had refused to answer the whereabouts of Merlin, they had organized patrols to find Merlin and to see whether he was safe and sound but there was no sign of Merlin at all. It was as if Merlin had vanished into thin air and become an invisible ghost and that worried all the knights who thought of Merlin as their little brother. Their trips to the tavern became less frequent and once when Arthur had questioned about it out of pure curiosity, Elyan answered that there was no point going to the tavern without Merlin since he was their best gambler and the person who would drag their drunk arses safely back to the castle. 

The servants missed Merlin too. There was much chatter as to where he was but there would be an air of gloominess in the castle. When Merlin was around he always offered the maids a hand with the laundry, helped the stable boy to muck out the stables or made the servants laugh with his juggling tricks and funny anecdotes and terrorized the cook by trying to nick her food. But now, the warmth and happiness that had once radiated the corridors of the castle had vanished and the servants fell back into their old routine of scurrying back and forth at their King's orders but they all missed their hardworking and fun friend Merlin very much. Even the cook, even if she didn't admit it did miss the boy with messy raven black hair and a cheery smile. 

And his wife Gwen. Gwen and Arthur talked but not as they used to. It was tense and uncomfortable and their conversations were always teetering on the edge of an argument. But they had gotten better when Arthur had proposed to lift the ban on magic in Camelot. That was the first time, Arthur had seen Guinevere smile genuinely at him as she rushed towards him and hugged him. As Arthur held his dear wife in his arms, he wondered whether Merlin would return after the ban was lifted in Camelot. Arthur and Gwen, had then started to work tirelessly towards the objective of lifting the ban of magic from Camelot, persuading councilmen, knights and the commoners about how Camelot should be a kingdom that celebrates diversity in all forms. Arthur had spent many evenings in the Camelot library reading and learning about magic and so he made it his mission to educate people on the good and bad of magic, in order to eradicate fear. He now understood that the people were afraid because they were ignorant about magic. His father had taken advantage of the people's ignorance to fuel his mission of hatred on magic users but Arthur was going to break the cycle. Finally, the ban against magic was lifted in Camelot and slowly but gradually magic users started to register and live in Camelot. And as the sorcerers and sorceresses increased, Arthur kept watch for Merlin's arrival but the tall boy with dark, messy hair and impeccable blue eyes never entered through the gates of Camelot. 

But as the sorcerers and sorceresses began living freely in Camelot, there was the talk of Emrys among them which then began spreading like wildfire across the kingdom. Emrys, who the druids believed to be the greatest sorcerer and warlock to ever walk on earth.  Emrys, who was rumored to be the last dragonlord, blessed with the rare and ancient gift of taming and speaking to wild dragons. Emrys, who was last sighted in a druid camp, up in the North where he was learning and honing his skills in magic. Emrys who was rumored to have picked four of the most extraordinary, brilliant and talented young sorcerers and sorceresses and teaching them all he knew about the Old Religion and who later on went to found a school for young wizards and witches to learn and understand and control their magic. Emrys who was rumored to have traveled with an odd looking man in a blue box that disappears into thin air. Emrys who was rumored to have lived in the Crystal Cave in engaging in deep thought and meditation. Emrys, who was rumored to have gotten into trouble alongside with a drunken pirate in the coast. Emrys who the people had never really seen but whose stories and rumors were so wild and extraordinary and unbelievable that they had to come from somewhere.

Arthur and Gwen, of course knew who this Emrys was. It was none other than Merlin. What they found hard to believe was that Merlin was out there, getting into trouble, having the time of his life when the ban on magic had been lifted in Camelot. They wanted to see Merlin and to just reunite with him. Arthur and Gwen both missed Merlin deeply and if there was one thing all of their riches couldn't buy it was fulfilling the loss of Merlin. Of course, Arthur had banished Merlin but he always watched from the window of his room, waiting for Merlin to enter through the city gates but each evening bought disappointment, sadness and a heavy heart.

This evening was no different. As he waited by the window, watching for any sign of Merlin, his eyes grew heavy with tears as he whispered "I miss you Merlin. Please come back."

Arthur had always heard the saying to not take anyone for granted because you never knew when you might lose them and he never really understood it. 

But now, with Merlin gone from his life, Arthur understands and realized the painful truth of it. 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur needs Merlin. Will Merlin ever come back?

The people in the Kingdom of Camelot were in mourning.

They were all preparing to lose their beloved King Arthur who had been attacked by an assassin at the signing of a peace treaty between Camelot and Amata. This peace treaty had been a revolutionary step towards uniting the five kingdoms and achieving peace but as the final phase of signing the treaty had begun an hired and professional assassin had invisibly and skillfully shot an arrow which pierced the king's heart with extremely deadly poison which resulted in Arthur collapsing onto the floor. Sarrum and the representatives of Amata had been arrested at once and thrown in the dungeon by the Knights of Camelot and patrols had been sent out to hunt for the assassin while Arthur was taken into his chambers and was nursed by Gaius and Guinevere day and night in anxiety and fearfulness. Gaius had taken on the task of identifying the poison which had spread through the King's blood in an alarmingly fast pace but he was not successful because he could not find anything that could help save Arthur in all his books and scrolls of medical and magical knowledge. Gaius had tried everything he could to slow down and stop the poison from spreading inside Arthur's body but it was all in vain because everything he attempted failed. Gwen stayed beside Arthur, holding his hand and nursing him without eating or drinking or thinking about herself as she willed herself to be strong and optimistic. Although she replayed the conversation she had with Gaius about Arthur's imminent and inevitable death, she did not want to believe it and she certainly did not want to think about her husband dying and leaving her. She was certain that after all she had lost, she could not cope with and go through such a devastating loss of somebody she loved dearly. 

As for Arthur, he lay in bed unconscious most of the time, as he quietly muttered meaningless words that no one could comprehend and understand. But there was one constant word or rather name he always mumbled in his state of unconsciousness as he lay there restlessly tossing and turning as Death approached him. 

Merlin.

It would always be Merlin's name that Arthur mumbled or called out or shouted as he lay there dying. Arthur would mumble apologies to Merlin or beg him to come back to Camelot or tell him that Arthur misses him or ask where Merlin was. Even in Merlin's absence, Merlin managed to dominate the dying thoughts of his King and his best friend Arthur. Gwen seeing this, knew that there was only one person who was powerful enough to save Arthur and that was her friend Merlin. She couldn't give up on Arthur and she would do anything to save him and right now Merlin was her only hope. But the Druids advised Gwen that Merlin was long gone, if he was nearby his magical presence would be so strong that they would sense it. 

And so Gwen, Gaius and The Knights of Camelot stood beside Arthur's bedside as Arthur was taking his ragged and shaky breaths, fighting to stay alive.

Gwen couldn't bear to see the sight of her husband so weak and powerless, giving up on life.

"NO!!!" Gwen sobbed heartbroken as she held onto her husband while Gwaine, Elyan, Lancelot, Percival, Leon and Gaius looked at her helplessly "NO!!! YOU'RE NOT GOING TO DIE, ARTHUR!!!"

Arthur stirred weakly as he took in another shaky breath "Guinevere."

"Please - please don't leave me." begged Guinevere tears streaming down her face "I can't bear it - don't -"

Arthur's trembling hand gently touched Gwen's cheek as he brushed off her tears "My - My love -"

Gwen gripped onto Arthur's hand tightly as she looked at Gaius pleadingly "Please Gaius - please! Save him!"

"My lady. There is nothing I wish for more but I've tried my best" said Gaius in distress.

"Then maybe your best isn't good enough!" snapped Gwen angrily at Gaius, her sadness and fear unleashing out.

"My lady. Only a miracle can save him now." said Gaius as he swallowed the pain and the sadness he felt because he had already lost one son, he wasn't ready to lose another.

A second after Gaius uttered those words, they heard a sudden heavy whining and groaning noise that startled them. There was a sudden rush of strong wind blowing around them as a blue box began to appear out of thin air. Gwen gasped in shock, Gaius clutched his heart and the Knights took out their swords ready to apprehend the unwelcome and uninvited intruder and after some more groaning and whirring and wheezing the bright blue box finally stood still and silent. 

They all waited, their hearts beating in trepidation and the door of the blue box opened revealing a messy brown haired man wearing brown and raggedy clothes as he yelled cheerfully "HELLO STONEHENGE!!!!"

The Knights jumped into action at once as they surrounded him and pointed their swords at him threateningly but the man just grinned "Fellas? The swords? Really?"

Before the Knights could speak another figure popped out of the blue box and then looked around him in shock as he said "Doctor, this is not Stonehenge."

The swords in the hands of the Knights clattered onto the floor, Gwen gasped and Gaius blinked his eyes twice wondering whether he was dreaming because the figure who had just walked out of the blue box was none other than a tall and pale skinned boy with raven black hair and cerulean blue eyes. It was - 

"Merlin!" gasped Gwaine, his eyes widened in disbelief and relief because this was his best friend who he thought was dead standing right in front of him.

Merlin looked at the man with dark chocolate brown locks and charmingly rugged appearance as he felt a lump of emotion form in his throat "Hello Gwaine."

"What? But how - " asked Lancelot his head full of questions for Merlin but Merlin's sharp eyes had scanned the room and fallen onto a miserable Gwen whose eyes were filled with tears and Arthur who lay on the bed, sickly and pale.

Merlin felt his heart stop for a moment and ignoring the Knights questions, he strode across the room towards Gwen and looked at her with questioning eyes and Gwen answered with a broken sob "He's dying Merlin and there's nothing we can do."

Merlin looked at Gwen as he laid a comforting hand on her shoulder "You mean, nothing you can do. But if you let me - I can perhaps help you."

"Merlin." breathed Gwen looking at her friend with hope.

Merlin nodded at Gwen and walked towards the bed in which Arthur was lying on taking his last breaths. His eyes were closed and he was sweating. Merlin gently put his hand over Arthur's wound on his chest and closed his eyes and sensed what had been used to kill Arthur. It was poison but not just any poison. It was the venom of a basilisk. He shuddered and gasped as he opened his eyes because of the darkness of the magic. But it was impossible. How did the poison of a basilisk get to Arthur? A basilisk was a rare creature.

"Merlin are you alright?" asked the Doctor who looked worried

Merlin took a deep breath to calm himself and then looked at the Doctor "Doctor do you remember our trip to Spain? The phoenix tears? I need them now!"

The Doctor nodded and quickly rushed into the TARDIS and after a few moments came running back to Merlin's side with a vial containing pearly and crystal clear liquid. Merlin took the vial and gently dabbed it onto Arthur's chest wound and as soon as the phoenix tears touched Arthur's wound, the wound began to heal quickly and Merlin started to mutter a few words and golden threads of magic emanated from him as it covered Arthur and spread around Arthur's body and tangled around him gently and after a few moments vanished.

A moment after that, Arthur began to stir and open his eyes as he coughed and Gaius rushed to his side to check his pulse and announced "The King Lives!"

Gwen started squealing with joy as she hugged Merlin and the Doctor thumped Merlin on the back making him groan.

Arthur's eyes found Merlin's as he rasped out "Merlin?"

"Hello Arthur." said Merlin not knowing why his tongue felt stuck in his throat "How are you doing?"

"Like I almost died." croaked Arthur as he blinked his eyes to see if Merlin was real. 

"You did." said Merlin confidently, shrugging as if he didn't care when he really felt like he had gone through a heart attack "That's what happens when I'm not around to save you, My Lord."

"Idiot." managed Arthur weakly but there was a ghost of a smile on his face "You can't talk to me like that, Merlin." 

"Prat." replied Merlin with a small smile, his heart beating painfully at the sight of Arthur's smile "Oh let me rephrase. That's what happens when I'm not around to save you ... My Lord." 

Arthur started laughing but then started coughing and Gaius quickly attended to him as he gave the King a goblet of water to drink. After having a few sips of water, Arthur lay back on the pillows again, and looked at Merlin. 

"I'm glad you're here, Merlin." said Arthur softly as he stretched out his hand for Merlin to take, wanting to know whether Merlin was really here with me "I'm not dreaming?" 

"No. This is real." whispered Merlin as he knelt by Arthur's bedside and took Arthur's hand gently into his own "I'm really here." 

"And you're never leaving again." said Arthur as he squeezed Merlin's hand not wanting to let him go again, his blue eyes filled with regret and sorrow and then nodded at Merlin with a smile "Welcome back to Camelot, Merlin. I've missed you, old friend." 

Merlin said nothing in reply and only smiled slightly as Arthur shut his eyes and fell back into sleep because of exhaustion. He then turned around to see Gwaine, Elyan, Lancelot, Percival and Leon looking at him in shock and disbelief, their jaws wide open in surprise. 

Leon was the first to recover from his speechless state of shock "You have magic!" 

"Surprise!" said Merlin with a weak smile as he looked at his old friends, the Knights of the Round Table. 

Suddenly the Doctor appeared and put his arm around Merlin and grinned brightly at everyone in the room "What a lovely reunion, eh? Who's up for some tea?"


End file.
